


The Humorous Effects Of Sherlock And Truth Serums

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [226]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Falling Asleep Standing Up, Fluff and Humor, Happy Sherlock, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper is Not Amused, Naked Male Clothed Female, Naked Sherlock, POV Molly Hooper, Sleeping Sherlock Holmes, Standing Naked In Front Of Windows, Surprised Molly Hooper, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly gets asked by Mycroft to take care of his brother after a fight but gets more than she bargained for when she finds out her boyfriend has been drugged.





	The Humorous Effects Of Sherlock And Truth Serums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Written to cheer **Dreamin** up after a hard day with the dialogue prompt _“Do we need wine?” “No, I need wine, you need to put your pants back on.” “But life is so freeing without them.” “Pants. On. Now.”_

She hadn’t known what had happened to him in the fight, but all Mycroft said on the phone was to come home and keep an eye on her boyfriend. Whatever it was, it must have been something horrible to have Mycroft call her _and_ send a car for her to get back to Baker Street. The more she sat and watched traffic whiz by to get to their location, the more she worried that Sherlock would be in...oh, she didn’t know. A cast keeping him in the basement flat? In need of stitches to be checked multiple times?

Or worse? Was there even a worse?

She did _not_ , in any way shape or form, expect the sight in front of her. Sherlock, starkers as the day he was born, playing violin in front of the window to a _very_ interested audience in the street below. There were flashes from a camera and she knew that this would be all over the internet and the tabloids come morning, and he may never live it down.

She pushed through the crowd, pushing her way to the door and then unlocking the door and quickly letting herself in, shutting it with force to keep anyone from following her in while she went about locking it. “Sherlock!” she called out.

“Mollykins!” he called back, the violin music stopping and his tone sounding pleased. “You’re home! Guess what?”

“You’re starkers in front of the window playing the violin?”

“Noooo,” he said. Whatever drugs he was on he must have been having a wonderful time. Tomorrow...well, he’d probably regret having them and hide out in bed. But for now, she needed to get him away from the window, at the very least, and preferably convince him to put on a pair of pants. Trousers and a shirt might be a bit much at this point. “I got druuuugged.”

“I can see that,” she said. First step? Draw the blinds. “Happy juice type drugging?”

“Truth serum,” he said. “It’s so hot. And so are you.”

She rolled her eyes and started going to the windows, pulling the shades. “You’re a treat too, Sherlock, but showing off your bits and bobs to the audience below was probably not the best way to cool off.” She finally got all of the drapes closed and realized in the light that was left there were some rising bruises on his skin. Her sour mood softened a bit. Beaten up and drugged with truth serum? Her poor boyfriend. “Come on. Let’s get you comfortable.”

“I want to marry you,” he said and she stopped in her tracks, giving him a wide-eyed look. “Got a ring, Billy has it, say yes? Pretty pretty please?”

“Oh, Sherlock, I’m almost one hundred percent sure that was not how you wanted to ask me,” she said, coming over to him once she was past the shock and caressing his cheek. “But if you remember this later, yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Good? Good!” He leaned in to kiss her but she moved back. “Do we need wine?”

“No, _I_ need wine, you need to put your pants back on,” she said, trying to move her hands to turn him in the direction of his bedroom, but he slipped her grasp and went back to the window, throwing it open. “Sherlock!”

“But life is so freeing without them!” he said as she moved over and shut it again, this time handling him more roughly in her quest to get him at least partially appropriate.

“Pants. On. _Now_. Then sleep. You need sleep.”

He pulled her close, surprising her with how quickly he was moving for a man who’d been drugged. “Shag?”

“No, but I’ll sleep next to you,” she replied. He didn’t move, and she shoved a little. He was almost as hard to move as a ton of bricks, and that was when she realized he’d fallen asleep standing up, holding her close. She sighed and maneuvered a way to drag him over to the chair he used and sit him down. She studied him with a soft smile for a moment before getting a quilt off the back of the sofa and draping it over him. “You git.” Then she glanced over at Billy on the mantle. Yes, he may be a git, but he was _her_ git, forevermore...when he asked properly.


End file.
